


I’m in love with a stripper

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Stripper, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: Waverly is a stripper, Nicole is a bouncer at the door....you can probably guess what happens next





	I’m in love with a stripper

Did Nicole imagine meeting her girlfriend at a strip club?...no. Did she also think that she would literally be the stripper...?definitely not. Did that matter?...not really

They had met three years ago at PussyWillows, ironic. they know. Nicole was 25, working as a bouncer for the popular Purgatory club. Waverly was 23, and their best girl. When Nicole was hired she didn’t interact with the girls at all. She stood at the door and made sure the greasy old men were old enough to set foot in the place. The ones who weren’t were thrown out, and when they pursued Nicole was ordered to show off her training if she had to. She’d put more men on their asses then their biggest bouncer, Dolls. One night one of the men got a little too handsy with Aphrodite and the boss man, Doc as they liked to call him, ordered there to be a guard indoors at all times. Nicole happily took the position. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of Waverly, her name was “Angel” as she knew her then. She always had a crowd. Which meant she always got men a little riled up. Too much so in fact. A local, Tucker Gardner was being “too forward” as Nicole described it. He reached out to touch her. Waverly had tried to keep moving, she didn’t like to be touched..not at work..not by anyone but Nicole eventually. She couldn’t avoid him any longer. She stopped her routine,

“Nicole”

Nicole froze. “Angel” was talking to her she actually knew her name..and she was using it?? 

“Wow...I..i mean y..yes”

“Can you please show Mr. Gardner out”

Nicole didn’t need to be asked twice. She saw the way he looked at her, she agreed he needed to go. He protested, claiming Waverly was his. Nicole may have handled it, well, poorly. She roughed him up a bit in the alley and told him not to come back. Her knuckles were bruised for a few days. Waverly bandaged then for her. They talked that night after Waverly’s shift was over. She approached Nicole to thank her,

“Nicole”, waverly tapped her on the shoulder 

“Hi”

“Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for tonight”

“It was nothing. Don’t hesitate to call me over. Ever. You should feel safe here”

“I feel safe with you”, Waverly didn’t think before she said it, “here I mean, I feel safe here”

Nicole knew from the moment she saw her that Waverly was something special. She had to have her. 

“Would you want to let me take you out sometime”

“Like, on a date?”

“Like on a date, yes.”

“I’d love to”

They ended up talking more that night, Wynonna had taken the car back to the homestead after Nicole insisted she could take Waverly back after they’d finished up. It escalated quickly after that. They had gotten into Nicole’s car with the goal of some privacy. Once they made their way to the back of the small car everything was on the table. It started with just making-out but they both wanted more. Nicole’s pants came first followed by both shirts. Then Nicole asked a question,

“How much do you like that skirt”

“What”

“Answer.”

“I hate it, why?”

Nicole literally ripped the skirt off of her. Waverly thought it was hot. She didn’t come home that night. They stayed at Nicole’s, mostly in bed. Waverly bandaged her hand up afterward. 

After that night they went on an actual date...and it ended the same way. Their relationship wasn’t purely sex but they were very attracted to eachother and young, and horny, and good at it, so fuck it right? Literally right. 

After 3 years a lot had changed. Not in the physical department. They still had sex. a lot. Wynonna made sure they knew. But, Nicole had moved onto the homestead. They talked about Waverly’s job at first and agreed that she made good money and that they both knew they were faithful to eachother, and gay, so why not bring in the extra cash? 

Nicole still guarded the floor, only she had a chair now and it was aimed at Waverly unless another girl needed to get her attention to remove someone. She didn’t mind getting a front row seat to “here’s a preview of what you’ll get tonight”. Waverly didn’t mind giving it to her. She thought it was funny when Nicole’s eyes still got wide every time she saw her.


End file.
